Beg for mercyTwice
by Vesperus D'Angouleme
Summary: Fan fiction based on the first episode of the second season, just after Sherlock rescues Irene Adler. what i think should have happend before he returns to London. please Review its my first FF.


Fan fiction based on the first episode of the second season, just after Sherlock rescues Irene Adler.

I do not own any of these characters, (mores the pity) they belong to the BBC. I own nothing but the words. please review and let me know what you think, this is my first fan fiction, I decided to write it as i couldn't find any storys about Sherlock and Irene when they are so good together, you never know I may start a trend of them. I hope I do, would like to see more of Irene/Sherlock fics. Anyway enjoy.

**'Beg for mercy…Twice'**

Irene had just sent a text, simply reading 'Goodbye Mr Holmes' to the only man she has ever felt real attraction or affection for. This was the end for her she knew it, she had managed to get her captors to allow her this one courtesy, she didn't want him to not know, and she had to tell him somehow. She closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable.

'Ahhhhh' an orgasmic moan echoed slightly in the room. Her eyes shot open and she glanced upwards to her executioner with a surprised smile on her face knowing, the second she herd that phone, Sherlock, her Sherlock was here to save her. 'When I say run, Run!' he whispered forcefully. He turned mid swing with the blade to fend of her captors.

A few hours later they were both back at the apartment like building Sherlock had obviously rented for the occasion of finding her. They were both out of breath from running, but she was not going to let that stop her. Before he even had a chance to sit down Irene had pushed him firmly against the wall. 'Miss Adl…' he was cut of as she dove for his mouth capturing his lips in an intense kiss. Sherlock wasn't sure what to do; he was lost when it came to things like this. Irene pushed her tongue past his slightly open lips, and deepened the kiss. Sherlock by this point was completely speechless, and let out an almost silent moan against her mouth, which surprised him greatly. She smirked against him, and pulled away allowing them both the air they needed.

She leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear 'I am going to have you right now right here and have you beg for mercy twice.' He had heard them words before, 'I have never begged for mercy in my life' he said with a small smirk of his own. He was in unknown territory, but couldn't resist having the last word. He had noted even if he had know idea what to do his body seemed to have a fair idea, as he felt his boxers strain mildly painfully.

'You will for me darling, when do you have to get back to john? I need to know how long I can keep you.' She was slowly leading him to the bed now, a genuine smile on her face. Sherlock looked her up and down and bar noting something swirling in her eyes she was still a mystery to him, the only person he has ever been unable to read. 'er' he gulped nervously ' Johns away till Friday, as long as I'm back Thursday evening no one will know I left.'

Irene stopped as her legs hit the bed; she looked straight into his clear eyes, 'so we have a few days perfect.' She spun them around and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his hips as she did so. She slowly leaned forward to reclaim his lips in another heated kiss, he moaned lightly again. No matter how hard he tried to keep himself in control she seemed to manage to ignite something in him he has never experienced. She practically was controlling him like a puppeteer and he her puppet.

She drifted her hands lightly over his clothed chest. He was still wearing the black silk robe that he had disguised himself in. The thin material allowed her to feel his toned slender frame very easily. She indulged herself as she allowed her hands to move further down his body stopping just shy of where his trouser-line was under the cloth.

She nipped at his bottom lip, as she dragged her nails back upwards, and slowly tangled her hands in his silky curls, deepening their kiss even more.

Sherlock was finding it very hard to breath by this point, but couldn't bring himself to care. He was fascinated by the new experience and found being dominated by Irene far more exciting then any case he has solved or drug he has tried.

He found himself moving his hands to Irene's back pulling her closer to him, so she was firmly pressed against his body. 'Ahhhh' escaped Irene's mouth, he was confident that was the exact same sound she used as her text alert tone, dear god he will never be able to receive a text from her again with out remembering this in full. He mentally cursed himself for his photographic memory, how the hell was he ever meant to focus on a case again.

Irene pulled back slightly and propped herself above Sherlock, and stared deep in his eyes. 'What is my sexy detective thinking about right now I wonder?' she smiled seductively while she waited for a reply. 'You' he said without even thinking, she beamed at that, she had never dreamed she would make Sherlock think of nothing but her, and it made her happy beyond words. She pushed herself back further till she sat firmly over his hips, feeling his pants strain against her. She forced the silk robe from under her and slowly pulled it upwards revealing Sherlock's bare chest, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she lifted it over his arms and discarded it on the floor. 'It is a shame you don't wear a tie Sherlock, would make a lovely substitute for cuffs.' She smirked, and he smirked back. 'You think either would hold me?' Irene laughed at this, after all the flirting she had thrown at him to never get a response for him to finally reciprocate, if she didn't know better she would have thought she had died and gone to heaven, which with her record would be impossible.

'To be honest I doubt it.' She replied as she started to kiss down his chest, biting lightly at his pale flesh, gaining a hiss from his lips. He had had enough of being controlled; he expertly flipped them over, and held her arms securely above her head. He looked at her briefly, taking her all in still trying to understand her, and failing. Before she had time to speak he silenced her with a deep passionate kiss, this time extracting a moan from her lips. He slowly slid his hands down her arms, to the silk material covering the body he had already memorised.

He broke the kiss in need of air; she however didn't look at all flushed or out of breath. 'You certainly are a quick learner Mr Holmes, especially for someone I was told to be a virgin. Please tell me its true, id love to be your first, and preferably last.' She looked at him intensely as she bit her lower lip seductively, and began to wrap her hands around the back of his neck, exposing her own invitingly to Sherlock. He took the bait and began to place heated kisses upon it

While he was distracted Irene slowly snaked one of her legs in-between his, wrapping it tightly around his right leg, using it as leverage to regain control. She flipped them over again, gaining a mix between a moan and a gasp from Sherlock. She slowly applied pressure with her knee to his groin enticing a louder moan from his lips. Irene had never found teasing someone so much fun before, she could very well get addicted to it. She leaned up and removed what she could of the material covering her, leaving her in dark tight jeans and her black lace bra. She bent down again to reclaim his lips while her hands moved quickly to his trouser zip. She pulled on the zipper painstakingly slowly. Sherlock all but froze as she slowly peeled away his trousers and boxers freeing his straining erection. She slid her palm across it and Sherlock gave a gasp. She moved slowly down his body again planting kisses across his chest as she went until this time she reached his cock.

She looked up to meet Sherlock's eyes and engulfed him whole; he shuddered with the sudden sensation and heat from her mouth. He subconsciously tangled his hands in her hair as she bobbed contently up and down in a even rhythm, licking the tip occasionally, and grazing her teeth ever so slightly across the slit. Earning her more moans.

She could feel him as he built up from the pleasure, but she wasn't going to let him of so easily. 'Irene I…dear god' She grabbed his erection at the base firmly, refusing his release. 'Darling you know what I want to hear, I will wait all day if I have to.' She said before resuming her tongue's skilled movements up and down his shaft.

It was several long minutes until Sherlock made any noise other then moans, 'Irene please' he looked down at her with pleading eyes he had never felt like this before but felt like he would explode if she didn't release him soon. 'Sweet of you to be polite but not what I was after, try harder love.' She smirked and resumed the task at hand concentrating more on his oh so sensitive tip. 'For god sake Irene I beg you, have mercy for Christ's sake, I'm not… Oh god… I'm not used to this kind of…Ahhhhhhh… thing.' She engulfed him fully again and released him from her grip. He came quickly and hard into her mouth, with a very loud moan of pure ecstasy. She swallowed happily, and pulled up licking her lips. 'That wasn't so hard was it my dear. Now the fun can really begin, after all I did say twice Sherlock.' She pushed herself back up the bed, so that their mouths were mere inches apart and kissed him forcefully.

He moaned into the kiss, and ran his hands over her back; one resting tangled into her long hair the other on the small of her back just above her trouser line. He allowed his hand to slide into her trousers and firmly griped her buttocks, noting there was nothing between the trouser material and her bare flesh. She gasped slightly, and smirked against his mouth, he really was a quick learner, and one hell of a natural. She leaned up again and undid her jeans slowly forcing them down to her knees.

Sherlock had seen her naked body before, but he had never expected nor experienced the pure desire he felt this time. He leaned up to kiss her again, and snaked his hands around her back to undo her bra, he needed to see her to feel her naked skin against his. As soon as she was free of her bra he bite slightly at her tender buds, and kissed across her firm flesh. She moaned and pushed herself further against him forcing him to lie back on the bed. 'Patience is a virtue I guess we both don't have, right love?' he murmured against her skin in agreement.

Irene reached down between them and slowly took a firm hold of his already re-hardened member, gaining a vibration causing moan from Sherlock, causing a shiver to run up her spine, she refused to wait any longer, pulling herself up away from his mouth to both of theirs disappointment, only to thrust herself down hard on his cock. Sherlock gasped loudly and wasn't quite sure what had just happened but he was in ecstasy. She began to slowly move her hips up and down impaling herself over and over again onto him, gaining louder moans from Sherlock. After a minute or so she began to increase the pace, and soon found herself screaming. 'Yes, right there oh you're so good Sherlock, yes, yes, yes!' she continued to repeatedly thrust herself on his cock, until they both came with screams of pleasure.

She collapsed briefly against his chest while they both catched their breath. After a few minutes she lifted her head and looked right at Sherlock. 'Ready for round two my dear?' She smiled and kissed him before she got a response.

After several hours, numerous positions and thousands of screams later Irene had Sherlock back on his back, with her riding him again, 'You are defiantly a dominatrix Irene, for the love of god where….ahhhhh…do you get that stamina, I cant take it, I...' he reluctantly was admitting defeat, he was exhausted and he was sure if he didn't bed soon she would pass out and she probably still wouldn't stop. 'Please Irene I beg you for mercy stop, please.' She smiled happily at that and slowly removed herself off of him and lay beside him puling the covers over their completely naked bodies. She snuggled up to him contently and he wrapped his arms around her, slowly caressing her side.

She looked into his deep blue eyes and smirked

'Told you id make you beg twice darling.'

He smirked back.

'Bet you cant get a repeat performance out of me next time we meet, I don't beg'

'A challenge I like that, next time ill have you begging me for more my love. Goodnight Sherlock.'

Goodnight Irene' he kissed her on the forehead as they both fell quickly to a peaceful sleep.

Please review, let me know what you think

for those who have reviewed, and requested more, well i am planing a second in the beg series, which will be 'beg for more'. will be a while till i have it completed as my uni work has to take priority i have many assignments and exams to prepare for. until the next series of Sherlock is out this will be the last one of the beg series as i am trying to follow the TV series as best i can just going for what may have happened that we didn't see kinda thing. i may do a different series based on what if they met when they were younger but as i said will have to wait a while for them to be published. i hope no one is too disappointed that it will take a while. and i look forward to more reviews and any ideas for what people would like to see in my next series do let me know im always up for suggestions :)


End file.
